Knife of Dreams/Chapter 3
Summary The Forsaken gather in Tel'aran'rhiod after Moridin summons them. Aran'gar finds Demandred, Mesaana and Semirhage deep in a conversation, while Graendal is sitting apart from them, watching. Aran'gar notices that Mesaana looks ill and joins Graendal. The meeting is set in the Ansaline Gardens, probably a place known in the Age of Legends. It was chosen by Graendal, who was the first to appear. The Forsaken are served by undead creatures capable of reading one's mind, called zomara, created by Aginor. Aginor now goes by the name of Osan'gar, and has missed every meeting since Shadar Logoth. Aran'gar mentions that Moridin had once been called Ishamael. She suggests an alliance to Graendal by trying to seduce her. Even though she hardly remembers having been a man she is still very attracted to Graendal. Demandred confronts Aran'gar with having lost the grip on Egwene al'Vere. Apparently the Forsaken side with the rebel Aes Sedai in order to keep the White Tower from being reunited. Aran'gar states that Egwene is not the figurehead they think she is. She had been listening in to the Sitting of the Rebel Aes Sedai Hall in tel'aran'rhiod. Apparently Egwene has the other sisters convinced that the Tower is about to fall apart. Mesaana said that she feared to arrange Egwene's flight so as not to encourage the rebels not to end the conflict. She is determined to keep the sisters at each others throats for as long as possible. Aran'gar starts toying with Graendal's hair, thinking that one's quarry needs to be accustomed to one's touch. She appears to want to manipulate Graendal the way she manipulated Egwene. Moridin enters and breaks up the argument between Aran'gar and Mesaana over who decides when or if Egwene is to be set free. Moridin announces that Sammael seems to have resurfaced. He or someone disguised as him sent Trollocs and Myrddraal into the Ways and since they obeyed, it had to have been one of the Chosen. Moridin orders the Forsaken to report any movement of Trollocs outside of the Blight and no one is to act on their own until the Time of Return. Demandred notes that the seals to the Dark One's prison need to be found. Moridin agrees and orders everyone to look for them in places where Rand al'Thor has been. Cyndane suggests kidnapping Lews Therin Telamon but Moridin fears she might kill him accidentally. He makes it clear that he will be the one to decide when and how Rand dies. Aran'gar thinks that Cyndane sounds just like Lanfear, but Graendal had said that Cyndane was weaker in the Power than Lanfear. In the end Moridin shows the Forsaken the appearances of Matrim Cauthon and Perrin Aybara and tells them to pass on their faces and to tell their followers to kill both of them. Semirhage comments that she might have been able to take care of them sooner if Moridin had passed on their images sooner. Aran'gar does not plan to follow Moridin's orders about leaving Rand unharmed. Characters *Aran'gar *Moridin *Demandred *Mesaana *Semirhage *Graendal *Cyndane / Lanfear *Moghedien Referenced *Aginor / Osan'gar *Egwene al'Vere *Sammael *Dark One *Rand al'Thor *Lews Therin Telamon *Matrim Cauthon *Perrin Aybara *Asmodean *Be'lal *Rahvin *Delana *Elaida Groups *Forsaken *''Zomara'' *Aes Sedai *Trollocs *Myrddraal Places *''Tel'aran'rhiod'' Referenced *Shadar Logoth *Blight